Works of the mind
by Foster's Rook
Summary: After Twilight sparkle is invited to Dr. M. Foster's estate to assist in a revision of a chapter in his newest book, she becomes involved in dire situations.


After a re-reading of my story and seeing its given faults I am re-writing the story on my own behalf, As I do understand I am just beginning in fan fic writing and I am very confident in myself, regardless of my "Inexperience" of full on writing, yet the mind is willing to learn and the fingers are willing to type, I enjoy your reviews as well all the way from praise to criticism, I will be glad to take it all, maybe even suggestions. The only thing I ask of you when reviewing is to not compare me to a movie of any kind, for it's impossible to be truly original when there has been a horror movie made of everything from death traps, to tires that live and kill people by making there heads explode . No really Look it up. And one last note, I hope that in all honesty, that this revised version will be 20% cooler

-"Thoughts are only the true feelings in witch you experience in order to handle the reality of your life without the means to bare them and head on in an attempt of understanding. Your life and knowledge of it may be altered at any time without your knowing as long as you continue to stay blind to it, and refuse to acknowledge the true reality of the life you are given. Do not be held blind, do not look back, and do not regret . There is work to be done, and the reality you have will only stall the inevitable." -

-Dr. M. Foster-

The days had gone by day by day as Twilight had been inside her house day to day, it seemed that not a soul would leave the house. The silence of the home had lead the other ponies to worry for Twilight, for she had not shown any sign of herself since the house became silent, Spike on occasions would leave the house and would often even go to the ponies and speak to them about Twilight and how they didn't need to worry, yet there was a worried expression on his face regardless of what he would say. When asked of what Twilight was doing, he would often bring on a subject change or would try to shove it off with a reply such as "Nothing" or "Not much" This though did not stall the ponies worry for there friend, eventually to the point of a planned investigation of the house. The plans of this had stopped soon after the letter came of Corse, that day it seemed that life had returned to the home.

Later on that day pinkie had came by the door to do her daily knocking on the door to see if Twilight would answer the door, she never gave up hope and enthusiasm as many of the other ponies did, but everybody knew that was just Pinkie's way of life. The day after the letter had arrived though was the day that Twilight had finally answered the door.

Twilight answered the door with a slight moan as her eyes shown tiredness and her fur lye unkempt, yet Pinkie's over enthusiasm was to high to notice this though. "Hi Pinkie " She had said as a moment of silence passed from her, she dozed of slightly, but snapped back up trying to put on her fake enthusiasm "Pinkie! I never thought everyone had given up by now."

Pinkie started her hopping of excitement as she spoke "Nope! Pinkie wouldn't give up on you now would she? No! I knew you just needed time before you came out, C'mon let's party!" She exclaimed in excitement.

Twilight smiled with a small laugh under her breath as she shook her head "No, no. We have more pressing matters to attend to than parties I'm sorry Pinkie." She said as she noticed that Pinkie had started to get saddened, her head drooping.

Pinkies head snapped back up though with her excitement "Okie Dokey Lokie then!" She said starting her skipping around Twilight once again, nothing ever seemed to phase her more than a moment.

Twilight watcher her as Pinkie would come into her vision and her eyes followed her as she went around, repeating this as Pinkie skipped. "Would you mind getting the other ponies Pinkie? I've got something that everyone needs to see, we're going on an adventure Pinkie!"

Pinkie smiled and nodded starting to skip off from Twilight "Just bring them back here, I'll have everything ready" Twilight shouted at her as Pinkie hopped away.

-"In the end Result, there is still one leader, regardless of who calls themselves the title of leader, still only one person remains as the one keeping the group. Even in an act of absence or death, they will be looked on as the one to keep going, there's no excuse for defying and no use in it when you don't realize that you're part of the group. You join as a result of choice, rather you want to choose or not"-

-Dr. M. Foster-

The group had all arrived at Twilight's library and had gathered around Twilight who sat in the middle of the room her magic illuminating and lifting a piece of paper up to eye level with herself as she began t read it off.

"Dear, Twilight Sparkle. I've received your recommendation on restudy of the properties and development of phobias and there result on the mind of the individual and those associated closely with the individual, I invite you and a grouping of you choice to my estate, directions to the estate are located on the back of the given letter, I expect to see you soon, accommodations will be provided if revisions of the chapter is carried out through the night." Twilight recited to the others and a brief moment of silence was shared between the ponies as Twilight showed the picture of the estate on the back of the letter.

"We simply must attend!" Exclaimed rarity soon after taking in the picture, "This is an opportunity to see such a place of elegance such as this only comes once in a lifetime Twilight!"

Although Rarity seemed to be the most excited of the group the rest of the ponies where in agreement to go, all besides Rainbow Dash witch objected the idea completely, not trusting the letter as even worth going. "Like we know this guy, inviting us to a house after we just met him all over a dumb letter you sent?"

Twilight shrugged off Rainbow Dash's comment after she said it like it was nothing, "I've been writing letters back and fourth to him for a while now explaining why he needs to revise the chapter, I've finally convinced him after trying so long, I can't refuse now Rainbow Dash"

"You mean you've been spending all this time away from us To write letters to some guy you don't know? . He sounds more like a creep to me." Rainbow dash said with her hooves crossing as she hovered.

"His daughter lives here you know . She doesn't like to talk about him, and asked I didn't tell anyone about her being his daughter, something about embarrassed that her dad was someone studying the mind . She's not very proud in it." Twilight stated before Rainbow dash came back down to the ground and let out a shallow sigh.

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere alone in that house." Rainbow Dash huffed and they started to prepare for there trip to the estate.

-"Fear, it's the thing that no person wants to believe in, but everyone must experience. There is no changing it, no fighting it, and no controlling it. Yet in all honesty it is impossible to face fear, because what most people fear is feeling fear itself."-

-Dr. M. Foster-

Rain had started preparing itself in the clouds just as the ponies had finally reached the estate itself, they all looked up at it, some in excitement while others shown worry. The rain had started its downpour just as they where all stepping onto the deck of the home, Twilight Sparkle took the door knocker and banged it against the door witch remained silent momentarily until it slid open, seeming to open by itself until a finely dressed pony butler had started his walk away from the door into the next room. The group of ponies let themselves into the lobby, rain had started to slam against the window panes and flashes of lighting could be seen outside in the distance, yet no thunder was ever heard, even the rain pelting the windows was muffled inside the house, it seemed almost silent for the longest time, but the silence was broken by the sound of stepping hooves. The ponies turned there heads to the grand staircase as a fine dressed dark gray colt started his descent down them. His hair streaked with dark blue and cyan coloring, his eyes dawned a dark green and the cutie mark seemed a closed book with a black star placed over its cover. This, was Dr. Maxwell, Foster.

"Ah, it is fine to see you've arrived, I've been expecting your company for a long while now. I am deeply sorry for the weather inconvenience, I assure you that if I had known I would have rescheduled the appointment" He said as he stepped up to the group. "Witch one of you may be Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight stepped up to him and bowed her head slightly "That would be me, it's nice to finally see you too Dr. Foster" She said before she brought her head back on his eye level.

"The pleasure is mine Twilight, and please, call me simply Foster. Your theory of relation to filly hood experiences to the phobias of full grown po-" He was cut off by The intrusion of Apple Jack who had taken his hoof in both hers and shook hooves fiercely.

"Nice t' meet ya Doc F. I'm Apple Jack, and this here's Flutter Shy, an' Rainbow Dash, an' ." She trailed on listing off the names of all the ponies in the room as Foster had taken his hand from her grip and brushed it off on his suit.

"Yes, well, It is an honor to meet you all, I am sure that you're all a bit nervous about all this, but there is nothing to worry of, me and Twilight will be compiling our studies together, hopefully we will have a chapter set by tomorrow morning, I don't hold many restrictions against the house besides that you may not disturb my daughter, she tends to stay isolated in her room for most hours of the day, she may come down occasionally, but it would be best to ignore her, she takes no pride in other ponies knowing her father as such a "Dull" Pony such as myself." He said and nodded slightly as he started to head back up the stairs "Coming Twilight?" He asked as she stood and started to follow him up the staircase, they where both closed behind a door with a brass nameplate on it titled "Study" The other ponies all shared glances for a moment before Pinkie excitedly started skipping around the group shouting "Mansion party!"

-"This reality is only a thin layer of trust between yourself and those around you. After taking away the feeling of trust between them, who is to say that the reality stops existing? It is still there, yet the trust is broken, and misunderstood. Therefore the reality is broken and misunderstood. This, is how lies break reality itself, by becoming a false reality that you only see for a short time."-

-Dr. M. Foster-

Dr. Foster sat behind his desk, an open book lye on the table and a seat stand unoccupied across the desk from him. "Take a seat Twilight, we have much to deal with. Now, you where on the theory of common fears being desensitized in your last letter am I correct?" He asked, his eyes trailing to Twilight as she sat down in the seat.

"Yes, it should be possible to desensitize someone to a common fear such as arachnophobia if subjected to there fear enough, after all you will never get over your fear until you're subjected to it. I believe it could be used to eradicate almost all fears heights, spiders, darkness,-"

"Death?" Foster interrupted mid sentence.

"Death? .. I suppose so . If subjected to it enough one could Overcome the fear, but that would be unnatural Dr. Foster." Twilight said, her eyes trailing away from him to the floor.

"Unnatural? . Indeed It would be unnatural wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically and a brief moment of silence was shared in the room. "Twilight? Would you mind if I where to do an experiment here? Mid composition?"

Twilight glanced at him wordily and tapped her hooves together shaking her head "I I suppose that would be fine "

"Lovely" Dr. Foster stated as he opened the drawer of the desk and searched through it, he took out a file and a pin placing them on the desk, then took out a metallic contraption made of a metal helmet and a bridle bit, he placed it on top of the file and pressed a button on a small speaker on the right end of the desk. "James? Could you see if one of our guest would like to help with a study please? And please, not the one called Rainbow Dash, she seems to jumpy as is."

"Yes sir" The speaker answered back.

Moments later there was a knocking on the study's door. "Come in, we've been waiting." Dr. Foster said cheerily as the door opened. In stepped Apple Jack as Foster had taken another chair and set it in the middle of the room. "Twilight, if you would please, sit across from Apple Jack so we may begin."

Apple Jack and Twilight had taken there places and looked at each other, Twilight having a face of worry, but Apple Jack smiling as she waited. Foster took the helmet and placed it on Apple Jack's head and placed the bit between her teeth, a strap went under her chin holding it all in place as there was a bit of wiring attached to the back of the helmet. "Now, this will be phase one of the test and coping with phobias. I need you two to remain calm as I begin the test." He stated as he took the other end of the wire and plugged it into a small box on his desk. "Now then, please watch the other participant closely." He said just before he flipped the switch on the box, and a burst of sparks came from it, the lights of the house flickered off for a moment, but there was a muffled scream as Apple Jack's chair glowed with electricity and the sparks shot out in all directions, Apple Jack's chair flung out from under her as he flinched hard, knocking the chair away and her, the fur on her standing on its end and smoke bellowed from under the helmet blood seeping down around her face and the scalp starting to burn deeply taking a form like wax and pushing away from the skull, her eyes where wide but the tears could not flow and the body burned red under the fur until suddenly, it ended. Apple Jack lay still on the floor her muscles giving small twitches, but it was easy to see that life had left her. Foster shut off the switch and unplugged it, the lights returned to there glow and the black smoke started to float through the vents pushing out from the room, like she smell of burning skin in the room. "Well then, that was Messier that I intended, possibly the sponge's absence was what caused that What a shame." He said and Twilight stared wide eyed at Apple Jack, Twilight's body shaking down uncontrollably. "Twilight? You're still scared then I see I suppose one is not enough to subdue the fear of death" He sighed nodding to himself only slightly.

"Wh-w-what, in . In, the Th-" She couldn't utter any words, but Dr. Foster only chuckled slightly. "Oh hush now Twilight, it will become oblivious soon enough, don't worry yourself." He said pulling his seat beside her and stroking down her hair. "We'll continue the studies in the morning Twilight . But one more thing," He said and lent down to Twilight's ear whispering softly "Just don't tell anybody, or they'll never find you or your friends' bodies." He lent his head back up and a breif moment of laughter passed from him. "Now run along now Twilight, and remember, try to run and I'll find you, by god, I'll find you." He stated stepping out of the room. A maid came in soon after and started to dispose of Apple Jack, pushing Twilight out of the room. Twilight continued down the stairs shakily, once she left the room the smell of burning flesh had disappeared and the smoke seemed non existent. She sat on the first step of the stairs in worry her eyes down on the ground. "Oh god . What have we gotten ourselves into?"

-"I once had a theory, that emotions are brought on by forces outside the body, and that they are anything that is a bodily or mental response. I soon came to find that this was flawed, for if I had to remain with this theory, then forces such as a hot day or a snowy one could result in an emotional response for it was an outside force, and it did cause a mental and bodily response, yet it was not an emotion, it was simply feeling hot or cold. This brought about change and adaptation of though, the brain will do it on its own eventually, and there is nothing that will stop it, for you cannot tell your brain what to think, you cannot tell your eyes to stop seeing, and you cannot tell your heart to stop beating. You may think you have control of yourself, but in all honesty free will is a myth"-

-Dr. M. Foster-

Twilight had returned to the other ponies in the living room and took a seat timidly on the couch as the others had been going through the house as she was away, some looking for Apple Jack, and others more interested in other tings, such as Rarity looking through every closet in the house practically from the moment they had arrived.

Rainbow Dash had just finished searching the lobby for Apple Jack and came into the living room taking a seat beside Twilight on the cough and hanging her head lowly, "We can't find Apple Jack anywhere .. I knew we shouldn't have came here " Rainbow Dash mumbles and Twilight smiled nervously at her nodding "Oh don't worry, I'm s-sure she's around here somewhere .. Of she may have left, oh yes! That's probably it." She said and pushed herself away from Rainbow Dash to the other end of the couch.

"Are you okay Twilight? You look jumpy all of a sudden, what happened in there?"

"Nothing . Nothing at all . I'm just a bit tired you know, it's been a long day and with all the Apple Jack trouble it's been crazy, She was just so ." She stopped herself mid sentence and changed her words quickly to not throw her off. "She's probably just going to show up right before we leave, I wouldn't be surprised if she was in the back yard . Helping with the gardens "

"In the middle of the night? . In a storm? ." She asked her with her head tilting to the side slightly.

"Umm . Yes, you know how Apple Jack i-is " She laughed nervously as she jumped down from the couch and headed out of the room "I'm heading off to bed the Rainbow Dash, you should too soon." She said as if it was all one quickly said word as she started up the stairs to her room.

She came to a hallway of doors, all unmarked and plain, she couldn't tell witch door was it from first glance. She looked up at one of the doors and hesitantly reached out opening it, it seemed quiet, but shrouded in darkness. She tip hoofed in looking over the walls, pictures lined them of a white mare, with a mane of pure violet, the eyes couldn't be distinguished in the photos though, the darkness of the room had made sure of that. Twilight's horn illuminated over one of them and in bubbled letters on the bottom of the photo's frame was the word "Mom" Twilight glanced around the room, it must've been his daughter's room. She attempted to leave the room, but as she started to the light flicked on from the other side of the room, a small light switch by the bed.

"Hello again Twilight" Vinyl Scratch said as she took her glasses from he desk and placed them over her eyes, he head turning to Twilight, "Glad you stopped by . Wouldn't want the other ponies to know would we?"

-"Shock and awe, jealousy and desire. Why must we feel them in such a way that they fill ourselves with this feeling that everyone seems to feel, at one point or the other, regardless of whom or how they feel it. Hate, in all forms is just such as a feeling that someone or something else has and advantage over you, this is normal of Corse, yet it leads to more diminishing then it does development, I see that it is a unneeded, and an unwanted emotion altogether, and I don not blame those who wish to eradicate the source of it. Although this . is where most of the fun does begin."-

-Dr. M. Foster-

Twilight's eyes guided themselves over to Vinyl Scratch's blocked by the tinted glasses she bore. "I'm sorry . I must've stumbled in the wrong room, I'll just be seeing my way ou-"

"No, stay." Vinyl Scratch interrupted as Twilight was turning to leave "Stay . Please There I've been up here all night avoiding every pony down there. Pinkie tried to come in earlier, but I was able to hide in the closet as she looked around, I'm just glad that she wasn't smart enough to look inside."

Vinyl Scratch let out a sigh as she sat, a hoof brought to her forehead and rubbing it gently her eyes squinted closed "I've been worried ever since you spoke with me in sugar cube corner y'know, it's been terrible thinking that at any moment they could all know my dad . I asked him to keep quiet about me though . How did your study go?" She asked, lifting her glasses to her forehead and rubbing her eyes before she put them back down.

Twilight glanced around the room for a moment, she was silent as she did. A hoof lent over to the door slowly closing it until it latched shut, "Can I tell you something?" She asked nervously, answered by Vinyl Scratch's nods. "Your dad and I where compiling the research when I started describing my theory, he started talking about desensitizing death and that anyone can stop fearing anything no matter how wrong it was. He sent Apple Jack into the room and took some metal thing that wrapped around her head and put it up to a fuse box, he killed her! He just turned the electricity on and he killed her!" She said starting to shout-whisper about the killing, "He said if I tell them or try to run that he would kill us!"

Vinyl Scratch stared at her as a moment of silence passed between them. She slowly started to nod as before she broke the silence "But He can't be He couldn't do this " She said backing away from Twilight a few steps. "No . Daddy!" She called out bursting from the room and down the hall.

Twilight dashed out for her and jumped out landing on Vinyl scratch, they went tumbling forwards and they slammed into the railing of the staircase, Vinyl kicking off Twilight before they both started to roll down the staircase, they slammed to the lobby's floor and Dr. Foster had stepped out of his room looking down at the staircase. "Is everyone fine down there?" He asked rushing over to Vinyl Scratch's side helping her to her feet.

"She's crazy!" Vinyl Scratch shouted a hoot shooting out and pointing at Twilight, "She's trying to call you out on this murder and I tried to tell you, but she attacked me on the stairs." "Bu-" Twilight began, but was cut off by Dr. Foster "Please Twilight, do not comment, we have enough rivalry as it is. Vinyl, to your room please." He said and Vinyl started up the stairs, a glare shooting to Twilight through a missing eyeglass lens.

The other ponies had all gathered around as Vinyl was heading up he stairs, they all ether watched her up the stairs or rushed to Twilight's side. They helped her up "What happened? Did she hurt you?" Rarity asked Twilight wordily as Twilight stood, taking a glance over at Dr. Foster, she then started to shake her head her eyes closing. "No, no . Everything is fine Just An a-argument, she doesn't like it when people go into her room."

"Twilight, if you would please may we discuss this? I could possibly assist in solving your . Problem?" He Foster asked before Rainbow Dash intervened getting into his face. "Her problem!" She asked glaring hard at him, but he merely shook his head pushing a hoof just below her neck and pushing her away gently, "Of Corse not when you say it like that, I am only suggesting that we find the root of this problem, if there's any help I can suggest I would personally be glad to solve it when I have such guest in my home, after all I only wish for the best of my company .. Possibly you could accompany us if you are so sure that I'm a harm to Twilight"

Rainbow Dash softened her glare, it shifted into a show of worry when a length of hesitation passed." Sure . Sure I'll come." She stated softly.

"Very well then, we're off to the study if any other pony is in need of assistance, please, do not hesitate to ask of me." He let out a smile as he started up the stairs, Rainbow Dash glanced over at Twilight that gave out a weary sigh as she started to follow him up, Rainbow Dash followed from behind silently, her head held up in a false confidence as they entered the study.

"So then, it is nice to see that a trust could be broken so quickly Twilight, your attempts at revealing Apple Jack's mishap hurt me inside, you should know that by now .. It is no worry though, second chances are common in this household, and I use them quite sparingly." He said sitting behind his desk, Twilight sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and Rainbow das sat beside her in the seat Apple Jack once sat in "What is he talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked in a whisper to Twilight, but Foster interrupted them as they spoke. "Do not whisper in my study please," He said, his eyes darting over to Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight, it seems that now would be a fine time to proceed with out little experiment " He said, his eyes laying on Rainbow Dash for just a moment later until he pressed the button in the speaker, "Please send in Rarity. Tell her that we are needing her assistance." He said and a little while later Rarity had came into the room and had pulled up a seat in-between Twilight and Rainbow Dash.

"This will be fine and simple, I enjoy getting things done, but at the cost of research it does bring on a sadness to myself, but a bit more time researching is something that I am aware with .. I'm sure you two are confused beyond belief as of now .. But it's quite simple, allow me to show you." He reached down into his desk and took out a small wooden box, he placed it on the table and he simply nodded "Rarity, if you will open the box please? It would be oh-so-helpful."

Rarity reached out to the box and took it in her hooves, she shook it slightly, yet no noise came from the box. She placed hoof on the lid and lifted it, peeking inside, it wasn't open enough for her to see what was inside. She lift it up and a small sprits came from it into Rarity's face, She wiped her face off quickly, "What in the world as tha Th Thhhh ." She started to fall out of her chair as if in dizziness, she soon was out of consciousness and fell forward, the side of her head smacking the table before she fell to the ground.

"What!" Rainbow Dash shouted reaching down to Rarity "What did you- ?" She began, but was interrupted by Dr. Foster "Do not worry, she is simply unconscious .. For now at least, I had an idea set up and everything for the morning, but no the project is rushed thanks to our little disturbance, now it wont be half as fun as I intended." He said and sighed nodding as he took the box in his hands, "Now then, go to sleep Rainbow Dash" He said and opened the box, a sprits shooting towards Rainbow Dash, but she ducked down and started to try and fly off out of the room, but the door remained locked, "It's a simple key really, it makes the door only open when used on the door, I like to call it the keeper" He looked up at Rainbow Dash and dangled the key mockingly at her, who then turned her flight and headed straight towards him.

She rammed into his chest and slammed him against the wall, his seat flying out from under him, Foster's hoof shot up and kicked Rainbow Dash's chin, the other hoof placing on her stomach and pushing her away from him, Rainbow Dash shot back and her back slammed against the desk, she fell to the floor, and Foster started to fill a syringe, Rainbow Dash waited until he had started walking towards her, then took his chair and slung it at him, he pulled away from it, but Rainbow Dash shot forward and her head went crashing into his chin, the syringe went flying from Foster's hand when he was knocked back, Rainbow dash bought her hand back to pound into the his face, but suddenly, it started to feel numb, everything did. The entire room was starting to spin before her eyes and the light dimmed, she fell forward, attempting to stand, but failing under her now useless legs, Twilight stood beside her with an empty syringe as Rainbow Dash was going out, she saw Twilight for just a moment before the panic started to fill her, and in only a moment later, all was black.

-"Loyalty, it does not remain on who you rely on the most, but rather, who in your life is feared the greatest"-

-Dr. M. Foster-

Rainbow dash awoke, all was dim and drowsy, it took her a moment before she could realized that her hooves where bound together and handing from the ceiling, her hind hooves about a foot of the ground. She felt something against her back and attempted to look back over her shoulder, she saw a purple mane on a white body, she sighed in relief as she nudged Rarity with her hind hoof "Rarity? Are you awake?" She asked, but there was no answer, only a small snicker coming from the other end of the room she could not see, Dr Foster walked out in front of Rainbow Dash, sitting down, but his snickering had stopped. Foster's eyes held on her face for a moment and he lift a hoof, the bottom of it glazed red, he started his laugher again as Rainbow Dash looked down, a large puddle of blood spread on the ground, Foster's front hooves laying just on the edge of it. "Twilight, discard of Rarity if you would be so kind, the other subject is in need of experimentation." He said as a stretcher was rolled underneath rarity and the rope released from her, she flopped down onto it and Twilight started to roll her out, "Help." Rarity whispered weakly reaching out to Rainbow Dash, she had been cut open from chest down to the thigh, she was bleeding out quickly.

"She was so agreeable to the procedure . Until she woke up of Corse, but in a sense she never told us no, she mainly screamed .. But that was more of an implied yes around here." He said as Twilight had stepped back into the room, "She died on the way to the incinerator." She stated blankly, sitting beside Dr. Foster. "She's doing so well don't you think? When we killed Rarity she seemed so calm on the incision, rather impressive that she was to become so sure of herself that fast . I'm proud in her is all. "He said and smiled nodding his head, "Well then, shall we proceed?" He asked, Twilight answering with a nod, she took a rack from the table and placed the edge of the blade on Rainbow Dash's chest, a slow silence was passed between them all, but was ended as Rainbow Dash let out a panicked scream, the tip of the blade going through her skin, and it being carefully drug down the underbelly "Small incision through the chest cavity first followed by a long drag of the underbelly . I don't see why we must cut through it completely." Twilight said as she had finished the incision, whipping down the blade, "So we have an easier access to all internals rather than just the ones within the rib cage, I assure you in vertical position it is much easier for us, draining will be the hardest part although." Foster stated, his eyes on the incision.

Rainbow Dash was screaming at the top of her lungs, trying to kick out of the bindings, even though her hind legs where free, Foster though had taken a hold of hem when Twilight cut, he let them go after it was finished, but Rainbow Dash's frantic kicking just caused faster bleeding and the incision to open wider, she had stopped once something had started to seep out and hit the ground, "Twilight, small intestine seems to be having a problem. "He said and Twilight nodded taking it in her hooves and pulling it, she pulled it out of Rainbow Dash until she felt a tug against it, she then ripped harder and the end of it came flying out, a splash a blood hit Twilight in the face and Rainbow Dash's tears started to roll down her face, her voice growing hoarse from screaming so loudly. Her kicking started back and narrowly missed Twilight's head before Twilight ducked out of the way, taking a hold of Rainbow Dash's leg, but Rainbow Dash lifted her other leg and kicked her face, Twilight went flying back, Dr. Foster took a glance to Rainbow Dash then to Twilight "Take hold of her legs." He said as Twilight came up and wrapped Rainbow Dash's legs in her hooves pressing them tightly to herself to keep them from kicking. Foster stepped up beside Rainbow dash and his hoof went into her incision under the ribcage, he took the heart in his hand, it beat in a fast panic. Foster took a hold of it and tugged it until a snap was heard and the blood seeped out by the buckets.

Foster pulled his hoof from her and took a towel to it whipping it down, Twilight stood back from Rainbow Dash who kicked around ferociously, but she started to kick weaker, and weaker. Soon she could barely move and the world started to become dim, she hung her head down, not able to keep it up any longer, and a brief sound started from her throat like a "Twi Twili-" It was cut off by Foster's hoof over her mouth, "Shh . Shhh, just go to sleep now." He said and Rainbow Dash only stayed for another moment before her eyes shut, and she stopped any movement. "There . Twilight, if you will please." He said and the stretcher was brought in. Foster took a knife and cut the ropes from Rainbow Dash's hooves, she fell to the stretcher limply before they pushed her away.

They stopped at the incinerator and rolled her up to it, they tipped the bed up and she slid in the incinerator. "Goodnight Rainbow Dash." Dr Foster said as he turned the knob on the side of the incinerator. The flames started to rise and Rainbow Dash started to be taken in the flames, that glowed a cyan brightness as the pony started to be engulfed. "It still hurts to watch ." Twilight said, as a tear rolled down her face, her expression had stayed its blankness, only a slight show of sadness was made. Dr foster nodded and stroked down her mane, "I know, I know. It will stop hurting one day, and I'll be here to comfort you until it stops, I assure you of that . It's fine to cry Twilight, don't bottle it up." He said softly to her, but she shook her head, letting it hang low "I have no more Tears to cry sir . I would like to go to my room now " Foster nodded and pulled his hoof from her "I trust you will not tell anyone of this?" He asked, his head cocking to the side slightly. "I wont tell a soul sir ." She stated as she started up the stairs.

Foster smirked slightly as she left, nodding to himself "Goodnight, my dearest student Twilight . Sweet dreams."

-"Why do we feel like we must wait to accept our selves for who we are? .. For I see no understanding of it in all my years of study, I've seen nothing in the brain that dentures the mind from admitting the truth, nor do any of the patients under hypnosis hesitate to give an answer. Yet something was found deep in my studies, that the hypnosis and the explanation of the self in one's own words where two completely separate things in almost all subjects. Sometimes I wonder what causes this, often concluding that we don't have the power over our mind we once though we did, that our brain lies to us, makes us see, feel, smell, hear, and know only what it wants us to, or simply lets us do But still, study after study, the subjects stay constantly asleep to there true self . And often only fear will wake them"-

-Dr. M. Foster-

Dr. Foster sat in his study writing in his book silently, Twilight stood outside the door looking up at it silently. She creaked it open slightly and peeked in, "Sir, is that you?" She asked and Dr. Foster merely nodded. "Yes Twilight, you may enter" Twilight stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, she took a seat just as she entered the room, sitting in front of the door, tapping her hooves wordily. "Is something wrong Twilight?" Foster began, followed by a slight nod by Twilight Sparkle, "Well . Only Flutter Shy and Pinkie Pie remain They are not awake yet, but they will be soon, and when they do they'll See that Rainbow Dash and Rarity disappeared, and they'll go into a panic over it . Well Flutter Shy will, Pinkie will just . Be Pinkie."

"Then we will have to be a bit more subtle with them I suppose." Foster said laying his pen to the side and bringing a hoof to his face and rubbed his forehead gently, "We could've staged a kind of murder, then murder back if we hadn't burned the bodies, maybe something with a dead Rarity to the side and knives in Apple Jack's and Rainbow Dash's necks, held by each other like they where stabbing each other .. Yet it is far to late for that, we would be lifted of the burden substantially if we where to simply do to them as we did the rest." He said and Twilight hung her head slightly low, tuning her eyes away. "Are you still feeling sadness over this? He asked going over and sitting down next to her on the floor, Twilight nodded slightly her head turning away from him. Foster smiled slightly and pet her mane softly "Oh little Twilight, I know how you would be a bit . Distressed of this, it is natural." He said simply, son followed by Twilight, "Why though? They don't hate you after all . This seems all pointless."

"I assure you that I am well aware that they don't hate me Twilight, only the unloved hate, and I can tale by you and the rest of your friends that none of you remain unloved, what I am doing is simply a long test, I could tell you the details of it, but if I did then it would change the outcome I assure you it would, so just trust me Twilight, in the end this will all start to come together, don't you worry, it'll be all fine." He said as a small smile grew on his face, "Only two ponies left Twilight, and they should be waking any time now, why don't we go and set them up?" He asked as he started shuffling through his desk's drawers

Twilight watched him starting to pull things out of it and laying them on the desk, she raised her head back and let out a sigh going over to the desk, crossed the desk lay an assortment of tools, ropes, unlabeled bottles, plastic sacks, rags, and a grouping of random bits and pieces of scrap metals and unnoticeable things, "So . It's almost finished . All of this . Killing, and lying," She said, as Foster shrugged "Well there is a line and everyone must cross it one day, the only the smartest of us though will start to run after they've crossed the line." He said as he took out the rag unscrewing a bottle and dousing the rag "This'll be easier if we chordophone them, I doubt your flutter shy friend will scream anyway." He said and started out the door, "Coming Twilight?"

- Death, death, nothing ever to fear ever so much, yet we never cease to do it, we have seen it happen over and over again in our lifetime .. The likelihood of witch exceeded that of the death s you ve seen A substantial though goes into what happens before and after you die, such as, how does it feel to what happens . Well I assure you that if here is an afterlife that I will keep my works going in the next life. Wouldn t you? But it s still a question in witch we have been seeming to ask forever . Yet . In my most discrete of moments, I sometimes wonder if the people I once knew will be there . More importantly, would they forgive me? -

-Dr. M. Foster-

Foster stood in front of the door of Pinkie s room, he only let a moment pass before he glanced at Twilight, I will take this, if you wouldn t mind, you should handle Flutter Shy . She seems like she would be much quieter. Foster explained and Twilight nodded turning away to Flutter Shy s room, as Foster opened Pinkie s and backed in slowly looking down the hall incase Vinyl Scratch had came out of her room. Twilight opened Flutter Shy s door and stepped in, closing the door gently, a glance was shot over to the sleeping Flutter Shy, wrapped in her arms was her pillow hugging it to her tightly. Twilight s face seemed an expressionless as she took the rag and started dousing it in chordophone and levitated it, her horn beginning its glow. Hey Flutter Shy? Twilight asked, followed by a soft whisper Hmm Twilight? She asked at a whisper, and Twilight answered back in a soft tone, mimicking her. Just don t scream She said and the rag quickly shot up over Flutter Shy s mouth pressing against her, There was a squeak from her, but it was only a second before she was out, There we go Flutter Shy Twilight said smiling, Let s get you to the Foster She stated taking Flutter Shy on her back and going out of the room, where Foster stood with a cut on his forehead, that bled out down his face, She was a bit difficult He stated simply pulling a brown sack from the room, Twilight had assumed Pinkie was in it. Let s get these two down stairs, we ll need to prepare them before they wake

Flutter Shy awoke into darkness, there was no light in the room besides a small flashing red light crossed from her, she tried to move, but there was a rattle and a tug as she tried to pull, she couldn t move, that s when she noticed on her own head was a flashing red light like the one on the other end of the room. She pulled on the chains but the pull wouldn t break. There was a light staring to shine from the darkness, it starting to flood a straight strip of the room, Flutter Shy could see Pinkie still unconscious, the light illuminating half of her. She had a metallic brace around her neck, in witch bolts stuck from it, on them where black wires all connected to the bolts and running off into the darkness. She could see more strips of wire going into the darkness, but there where no more running from Pinkie, she glanced down at herself, and could just barely see the bolting on a brace, it was wrapped around her neck, and the wires ran off it just as Pinkie s had. The lights suddenly flashed on exposing the room, the wires all ran straight to a box labeled with a picture of a pony being struck by lightning.

Pinkie doesn t seem to be waking anytime soon Twilight said to Foster as she was checking over Pinkie. On the back of pinkie s head was dried blood and torn skin, I think you hit her to hard Are you sure she s still alive? She asked and Foster nodded Yes, she s still breathing at least, store her away, we can deal with her later. I do not believe it would be a full affect unless she was awake He said and lent his hooves up to her shackles and unlocked them, Pinkie dropped down, with Twilight taking Pinkie onto her back and taking her away into the next room, Flutter Shy watched them take away Pinkie, and Foster had set his eyes up to her. You wont be a problem will you? He asked her, but Flutter Shy didn t respond, just tried to shrink away, I suppose that ll be a yes then, He stated as Twilight returned to the room.

She s locked in now, we can begin. She said and was soon followed by a slight smile from Foster, So, do you think you re ready to that this on to yourself? He asked and Twilight nodded slowly, seeming to have only a bit of hesitation I can do this one on my own sir She said quietly.

Well I will be viewing from the sides then. I do believe we re making a breakthrough Twilight He stated, a small smile on his face as he left the room in to a small observer s room, only a glass pane separating the two rooms.

Twilight looked up to Flutter Shy for only a moment before a smile was on her face, Don t be scared Flutter Shy, you re helping our studies, and you re the conclusion, the most important part She started sitting behind the large box in witch the wires ran to, a hoof lay on the first on a set of buttons, one was pressed and a small shock set off, Flutter Shy squeaked and flinched away backwards, but the chains held her into her spot. Well that was Disappointing Twilight said looking down at the row of buttons, her hoof trailed down the row to the fourth button skipping the others, she pressed it and it was only a second before a yelp came from Flutter Shy that grew into a sputter of screams to an uncontrollable yanks and tugs spastically, Twilight pulled her hoof from the button and Flutter Shy seemed to drop her head slightly panting, red skin shown from under the brace n her neck, and blood traveled down from her wrist, the chain s shackles baring into her skin from the spastic yanking. Twilight waited a moment before she continued on with it. This ll be the last one don t worry Flutter She. She pressed a hoof down onto the last button, skipping many buttons, and there was a sharp scream from Flutter Shy and smoke started to bellow from under the brace, until there was a spark shooting out from the box and it started to explode, the wires themselves glow a deep red and started to burn away, but the chains illuminated the electricity shooting from all directions and the lights all shut off, and in a small moment, Flutter Shy shot up in flames, a wallowing scream shot thorough the room Twilight s hooves over her ears, the power surged back on, the lights shooting off an on over and over again with each time a shock shooting back to Flutter Shy. There was a small silence as the lights all ended, only the light of Flutter Shy s burning lit the center of the room.

Twilight looked up over the box at Flutter Shy and let out a deep sigh. I think it s o- She went silent as there was the sound of a door screeching open and slamming shut. Flutter Shy s light started to fade away only the blue flame close to her skin still shown, all Twilight saw was a flash of pink shot by it before there was a hoof connected to her face, knocking her back against the wall. The light went off and Twilight felt hooves pound down onto her over and over again, a roaring from the familiar voice of Pinkie You killed her! You killed Flutter Shy! She shouted, before a hoof slammed down onto Twilight s face, it slung back against the wall and her horn split into two, the top half of the horn hit the ground, and under Pinkie s stepping hoof, her leg rolled out from under her and she fell back, Twilight took the tip of the horn and reached out grabbing Pinkie blindly, she took a hold of her hair and pulled her back, slamming her against the wall and lifting the horn, she stabbed down and Pinkie shot her hoof up, the horn being penetrating her forearm, Pinkie let out a scream and slung her other hoof around and it slammed into Twilight s ribs, at that time the lights shot on and Pinkie took Twilight by the head and pushing her to the exposed wiring of the box, witch shot out burning pops and sparks, Twilight pushed her head up from the wiring barely keeping it from touching the wires, but Pinkie pushed her closer, but then there was a hoof grabbing onto the horn in Pinkie s arm and it pulled it back, a loud snap of Pinkie s bone was heard and she let out a loud scream, Pinkie s head was taken by the sides and slammed to the wall, Twilight slumped to the wall before Pinkie was thrown to the machine and a hoof slammed down onto Pinkie s face, slamming her head back against the wiring, sparks shot from the box and smoke bellowed through the back of Pinkie s head until Pinkie s eyes dulled into death. Pinkie s body stopped its spasms and dropped down, she fell from the box and onto the floor, a silence passed between the two ponies as Twilight sat up from her spot on the ground, then looked up at the pony who killed Pinkie, she spoke softly to the pony as she rubbed the flat end of her horn. Thank you sir . I almost died there. She said and was replied by a mare s voice Don t call me sir She said and took her glasses from her face. Did your little project go fine? Vinyl Scratch asked Twilight, soon followed by Twilight s nodding. Yes . It worked perfectly. She said letting out a sigh. Maybe a bit to well. A hoof pet down Twilight s mane followed by a reassuring voice. Don t worry Twilight, I wouldn t have killed Pinkie if I was going to rat you out Vinyl said and glanced over as her father started approaching the two, Well that was successful don t you think? He asked ripping the horn s tip from Pinkie Let s get ready for the revision of the chapter if this is all over then, we have much work to do.

Twilight sat in the study, cleaned and calm, her horn with a flattened tip and the tip around her neck as a necklace, Should that be all he chapter needs? Twilight asked, her eyes glancing down to the book in front of Foster. Dr. Foster nodded as he finished writing the last statement Success, to an unexpected degree. He said with a slight smile, closing the book. In the windows behind Foster the sun was beginning to rise, Quite a few days it s been hasn t it Twilight? He asked as he stood and looked out the window. Twilight nodded, letting a moment pass by before she spoke. Yes, It s been more than I had expected it would be. She laughed timidly to herself a bit tapping her hooves together wordily. Something wrong Twilight? Dr. Foster asked, his eyes glancing back at her. It s just I can t return home after all of this They ll all wonder where they are and what happened to me It ll be impossible to keep it a secret. Foster smiled slightly and stepped up to Twilight taking a seat in front of her, Well why don t you stay here Twilight? I m sure there will be no protest from Vinyl Scratch, I know that her of all people will understand. He said and as Twilight returned his smile nodding. Okay If you insist She said and hugged Dr. Foster Tightly. He laughed to himself as he hugged her back, Okay now, go get ready for breakfast, we will have many more experiments to look forward to. He said and Twilight started to walk out, You will assist in the experiments wont you Twilight? Dr. Foster asked just as Twilight was leaving. It would be my pleasure to help sir. She answered as she closed the door behind her. Foster watched her leave, then there was a slight silence as he sat in the study, Dr. Foster opened his book and took his pen beginning to write. Subject s adjustment seems to have happened far to quickly, and far to sudden for total affect to be taken into place, further experimentation will be done to ensure subject s total desensitization, He wrote on the book and closed it, setting the pen to the side. Works of the Mind by Dr. M. Foster . Research by Dr. M. Foster, and Student Twilight Sparkle. Book one.

- In the end, there is only new beginning, for there are choices carefully made during the end, and those witch will change the story in the beginning, nobody is ever right to the last detail, for only the blind must search, and only the deaf must listen, never understanding how or why something is. Only seeing that the end will be soon. Fear not my readers, for I am by no means finished with the mind, for it would take eons beyond eons to explain it all, to hear it all, to see it all. There is someone who taught me that not long ago, and continues to teach me, I hope you learn for yourself on his journey that others have made, for thoughts are only the true feelings in witch you experience in order to handle the reality of your life, and the more you understand it .. The more you hate it.

-Dr. M. Foster -accompanied by- Student T. Sparkle- 


End file.
